Episode 2 - The Battle Begins Transcript
(THEME SONG BEGINS WITH PURPLE, PINK AND INDIGO WAVE LINKS AND A SHADOWS OF SEVEN, TREBLE AND FLARE WENT STRAIGHT TO ACTION) CHORUS: SEVEN. (Seven: Meow!) TREBLE. (Treble: Woo!) FLARE. (Flare: Gi-yah!) Seven, Treble and Flare: (Pet noises) VERSE 1: THEY GO INTO THE FOG SO THEY CAN SAVE THE DAY! WHO ARE THESE HEROES TO SHOW YOU THE WAY!? CHORUS: GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS, GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS. 'CAUSE BEDTIME IT'S THE RIGHT TIME TO FIGHT CRIME!! Flare: (Chattering) Hazel: She can't think of a Rhyme. CHORUS: GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS, GIANT PETS THEY'RE THE GIANT PETS! FINAL VERSE: (Seven, Treble and Flare ran jump up and down and land and jump up again) GIANT PETS!!! Title: "GIANT PETS" "Based on the books and animal voices by Andrew Sabiston" Hazel: (She and Seven came to the scene and waves her magic wand and makes the title which says "The Battle Begins" Then Voice Over) "The Battle Begins". Seven: Reow. (The episode started in the city known as St. Pet Galore. A boy named Parsley is speaking through the microphone while on his broomie) Parsley: Attention citizens of St. Pet Galore. This is your ol' pal Parsley speaking. Make sure your keep your eyes around any sign of monsters in our area. Be on the lookout the suspects looking streets. Repeat. Be on the lookout for the suspects looking... Huh? (Saw the Charmers; Hazel, Posie and Lavender along with their pets; Seven Treble and Flare) Speak of the devil. Hazel, Posie and Lavender: (Running and carrying the pets while panting) Parsley: (Stopped them with his wand) Hold it! And just where do you think your going with your pets on foot, Charmers? Hazel: They're Giant Pets, Parsley. And they drank the Taller Potion. That's why we're going to take them to the doctor right away. Parsley: Oh. I'm sorry. This is one strange feeling I just had. Is it one of them like a really big dragon who cause the foggy problems? Lavender: Foggy? Uh... I don't think so, Parsley. You see they have superpowers and they... Parsley: You know. Seven, Treble and Flare of yours have got the sprint to grow to ginormous size. Posie: Ginormous? Oh. That would explain why they got themselves a size changer watch they're wearing. Parsley: It very important to take care of your pets and learning responsibilities of magic mayhem. Even if it means turning them into giants. How did I know you didn't turn them into giants? Especially the ones with a wanted poster of Rampage Monsters everywhere right behind you. (We see a wanted poster of George, Lizzie and Ralph the Rampage Monsters that the Charmers and their pets saw) Posie: Yeah. Only if our pets can use the powers for good instead of causing problems all over our new hometown. Please, brother. Parsley: Hey. What's that in your pocket? Hazel: What? Oh. This? (Took out the new Spell-a-pedia mirror phone but Parsley snatch it) Parsley: This? This is perfect. (Strike a pose with a new Spell-a-pedia) A Spell-a-pedia. This will solve our problems. Hazel, Posie and Lavender: ...... Parsley: Let's see. It said something about your pets turned giants. Spell-a-pedia: Spell-a-pedia 2.0 At your service. I will now tell you all about the rules of making your charming pets making them turning themselves into giants. It says here that your pets Seven, Treble and Flare are not permitted to drink the Taller Potion and it usually has it special effects and advice could cause a big gigantic problem during your Enchantress training. In short, Pets and Monsters declare war. Posie: Oh it talks. That wouldn't explain my Treble turning into a giant. Can we take our pets to the doctor now? Parsley: I'll get you there in no time at all. (Winks. Then the flower spins around zooming in and out as we cut to the scene as Hazel, Posie, Lavender and Parsley are riding the broomies together as they got all the way to the doctor which is usually the pet vet in St. Pet Galore) Posie: There it is. Hazel: St. Pet Galore's Pet Vet. It's Gigantic. Lavender: So Charmazing. Parsley: Just hang on, we're coming in for a landing. Here we go. (Their four broomies together are coming in for a landing. Then Hazel, Posie and Lavender got inside carrying their pets along with Parsley and finally stopped and met a doctor named Dr. Greensparkle) Dr. Greensparkle: Welcome to the Pet Vet. Lavender: We need your help, doctor. Posie: It's our pets, Seven, Treble and Flare. Hazel: Please help them. Dr. Greensparkle: Looks like your charming pets. I'll see what I can do. (Uses the computer to check the results of Seven, Treble and Flare) I'll need a table and lights for the three pets who are a cat, an owl and a dragon. Stat! (The magical floating table arrives and Hazel, Posie and Lavender puts down their pets on the magical floating table) Seven: Mreow? Treble: Woo? Flare: Ha ho ha hee. Dr. Greensparkle: It'll be okay. (To the magic table) Rush these three pets to the pet treatment. (The Magic table took Seven, Treble and Flare to the pet treatment. Then to the Charmers) We'll get your pets treatment done right away. Hazel, Posie and Lavender: ...... Dr. Greensparkle: You look familiar. Have we met back in somewhere very far away? Parsley: They're names are Hazel, Posie and Lavender, Dr. Greensparkle. Who just moved here to fit in. They're Charmers. The Enchantresses in Training. Hazel: Dr. Greensparkle? Posie: You reminds us of our teacher back in Charm School. Lavender: All of those magic spells you've taught us so well. Dr. Greensparkle: This is really particular. If you wanted to take care of the three charming pets ladies, all's you have to do is give some pets love and care and feed them lots of milk. Lavender: But... what can we do? Dr. Greensparkle: Just leave everything to me. Posie: Please. Parsley: No worries, Doctor. You can count on the Charmers with respect. Dr. Greensparkle: Must you always park the broomies? Parsley: That's my job. Sweet Daffodils. I left my broomie back at my new shop yesterday. Dr. Greensparkle: Next time use the parking spot. Parsley: (Laughed nervously and left) Dr. Greensparkle: Charmers, I'll call the Enchantress to see if everything's all right with your pets. Hazel: Okay. Posie: Oh, Treble. Lavender: Flare. Hazel: Come on, girls. Let's leave Dr. Greensparkle to her work and exam. (She, Posie and Lavender left too. The wand spins around and zooms in and out as we cut to the scene where Mrs. Charming is teaching Hazel, Posie and Lavender more Enchantress training) Mrs. Charming: Alright girls. Compare to my daughter Hazel, it's time once again for more Enchantress lessons. And over here is my latest assistant... Make that two assistants who are Gary and Nelson Gnomes. Gary: Hey, Charmers. Nelson: What's up? Hazel: Hey, Gary. Hey, Nelson. Mrs. Charming: Now Lesson One in Enchantress Training; An Enchantress must keep calm and simple and with a wave of my wand. (Waves her magic wand and poof the rainbow appear) Lesson Two; An Enchantress must aim at the magic and pick the target to where it suppose to grow like the bushes. (Waves her magic wand and poof the rainbow then makes rainbow berries growing in the bushes) Who wants to try out first? Lavender: Me. Over here, Enchantress. Mrs. Charming: Ah yes. Lavender. I see you have been working on your magical potions for science. Can you make the flower in the flowerpot grow? Lavender: I'll do my best. How to make my flower in the flowerpot grow? Hmm... I know. This flower is tired of being small, come on potion make it tall. (Waves her wand and poofs the flower s growing from the flowerpot and it turned beautiful) Mrs. Charming: Very good, Lavender. Posie, you're next. Posie: I knew you was going to pick me next, Mrs. Charming. Mrs. Charming: So what magic did you work on? Posie: I'm working on a new sounds and charmazing music to bringing the birds. (Plays the magic flute and Red Jay and Blue Jay and Crow and a Sparkle Bird came flying by and landing on the bushes) Red Jay and Blue Jay: (Chirps) Crow: ARK!! Sparkle Bird: (Chirps) Mrs. Charming: Very good, Posie. Wow four birds in one different flock. Next up is my Charmer Hazel. Hazel: Wish me luck, Mom. Mrs. Charming: I see you have been using your head after learning so many magical mistakes. What can you do? Hazel: I wanted to give the pets a very special gift until they get back from the pet vet with my wand. Mrs. Charming: Sounds very sweet. Hazel: And here they come now. (The floating table with Seven, Treble and Flare on it has arrived and alongside them was none other than Dr. Greensparkle) Seven, Treble, Flare, are you three alright? Seven: Meow. Treble: Woo. Flare: (Chattering) Dr. Greensparkle: It appears your pets drank the Taller Potion alright. And those watches on their wrist. It's called the upsize downsize watches. Whoever wears it could change size big or small? Tall or Short? Posie: Thanks for the pet vet, Dr. Greensparkle. Lavender: Yes. Thank you very much. Dr. Greensparkle: Now you know why the pets have been called heroes of St. Pet Galore. You should go and with it, Charmers. Hazel: Thanks. Mrs. Charming: Uh, Hazel. Aren't you forgetting something very important? Hazel: Oh right. My Enchantress lessons. I forgot to give Seven, Treble and Flare a very special gift with a wave of my magic wand. Seven: Meow!! Flare: Yay hay hay hay!! Treble: Woooo. Hazel: (Waves her magic wand and say her spell) These three pets are cute with Cloture, make them see the future! (And poof. She gives Seven, Treble and Flare the Dimensional Scream spell that they could see in their very own eyes) Seven: Meoooooow! Treble: Woooo... Woo woo woo. Flare: Ai hee hee hee yah ho ho. Posie: Future? Lavender: What rhymes with future? Mrs. Charming: Hmm. I'm sure whatever rhymes with future has to do something with the new spell you Charmers can work on. Dr. Greensparkle: Wait. One more thing. Charmers, beware the Rampage Monsters are everywhere in this town. Only your pets can stop these kinds of mutant mayhem. Your pets did drink the Taller Potion and one of them caused a fog but what they need to say is a spell that rhymes with "day". Only they need to say it in a pet language. Hazel: What's that? Dr. Greensparkle: They must say this rhyme in a pet language. - "Giant Pets they're on their way, into the fog to save the day!" Lavender: Giant Pets they're on their way, into the fog to save the day! Mrs. Charming: Please tell me that's not a magic spell you just made up. Dr. Greensparkle: It's not a magic spell. It's the one that your pets can say when the fog comes up and when night falls whenever there's a monster attack. Posie: Okay. Here that, Treble? You can say that rhyme in the pet language along with Seven and Flare. Treble: Hoot-hoot! Flare: (Chattering) Seven: Ma-meow! (Then suddenly, the siren started to go off throughout of the town of St. Pet Galore) Hazel, Posie and Lavender: Huh? Parsley: (Speaking through the microphone off-screen) Your attention please! There are three monsters heading our way! One of them is a Gorilla Monster, Dinosaur Monster and a Wolf Monster! Beware of the three Rampage Monsters. If any of you people think you can go near them, lock your doors and seal the windows and... Mrs. Charming: A Gorilla Monster, Dinosaur Monster, Wolf Monster? That's the sound of the Rampage Monsters. Come on, girls. We need to get inside our new house. Posie: But what about our pets? Lavender: What can they do? Hazel: We don't want to miss the action. Mrs. Charming: We'll just have to work on the spell as part of your Enchantress Training. While your pets are out there battling the three rampage monsters. Hazel: Okay, Mom. But, Seven. Be careful out there. Seven: Meow meow! (And off the Charmers and Mrs. Charming to go inside their house) Flare: Ooh yah-hah. Treble: Hoo hoo hoo. Seven: Meow meow meow. Seven, Treble and Flare: (Say their rhyme in a pet language "Giant Pets we're on our way, into the fog to save the day!" And they all put their paw, wing and claw together as it spins around and cut to the scene as the fog appears and night time falls and the narrator speaks) Narrator: Night in the fog and the three brave band of pets are ready to face fiendish monsters to stop them messing with your day. (Start off with Seven pressing the upsize button on his watch) Seven becomes... (Seven grew to ginormous size) GIANT SEVEN! GIANT SEVEN: MEEEOOOOOOW! (Does a backflip and runs fast. Next comes Treble pressing the upsize button on her watch) Narrator: Treble becomes...! (Treble grew to ginormous size) BIG TREBLE! BIG TREBLE: WOOOOO! (Flies around and then comes Flare pressing the upsize button on her watch) Narrator: Flare becomes... (Flare grew to ginormous size) FRANKEN FLARE! FRANKEN FLARE: GI-YAH! (Jumps ups and stomps. And the three giant pets started to fly toward the new Charmhouse which is really now the Giant Pets' Headquarters and landed with the big giant stomps in their standard formation) Narrator: The GIANT PETS!! GIANT SEVEN, BIG TREBLE AND FRANKEN FLARE: (HAPPY PET NOISES) GIANT SEVEN: MREOW! BIG TREBLE: HOO HOO. FRANKEN FLARE: (CHATTERING) GIANT SEVEN: MEOW. (The whole place from inside the new Charmhouse turned into a barrier with controls and buttons and screens) Charmhouse Barrier: Welcome Giant Pets to your very first battle in St. Pet Galore. You three have been chosen to become the new heroes in this town.Your first mission is to battle the wrecking crew; George, Lizzie and Ralph. And remember. You have to work together as best friends and pets by using your superpowers. Now choose your vehicles. Will it be The Cat Car, The Owl Gilder or The Dragon Mobile? Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts